


An Omega for Sherlock

by penguinpal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bottom John Watson, Case Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John, Omega John Watson, Original Baby Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parentlock, Pregnant John Watson, Rough Sex, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpal/pseuds/penguinpal
Summary: Sherlock didn't care for Omegas. Then he met John Watson.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 188





	An Omega for Sherlock

Everyone who knew him knew Sherlock was gay.

There was just no getting around it. Sherlock loved Alphas.

Luckily, society didn't have the biases it did in the past. So while some still frowned upon it, most just rolled their eyes when Sherlock garbled on and on about his latest Alpha conquest.

Sherlock particularly loved the seedy bars where the soldiers went. There was nothing like a soldier. All hot an animalistic Alpha male. Their scents so heady and strong. Sherlock was a

The only problem Sherlock saw in this lifestyle was ....

**

_"Children. Sherlock, don't you want children?"_

His mother sobbed when he came home after turning 26 and instead of telling her about a pretty Omega he'd had a relationship with, told her at joyful length about the hunky bartender he'd met in Soho and dear god did he have a knot on him.

Alice Holmes began to weep softly and Sherlock fell to his knees in front of her, gently cupping his darling mother's dear face. "Mummy, what on earth is it?"

He didn't understand? Was she upset with him? Was she ashamed of him? She'd never been embarrassed for his lifestyle before. She and daddy had always known he was gay and together they had never been anything but supportive.

"Oh darling. It's just... I want you to be happy and I know you." Now it was her turn to cup his pale face. "I _know_ you, Sherlock. I know you want children."

Sherlock's face dropped to his chest. In truth he _did_ want children. Like a persistent ache, however, he learned to live around it, beside it. Not having children wasn't the end of the world after all. He raised his face and bit his bottom lip as his mother continued, his baby blue eyes meeting her identical pair. "Oh, I don't mind that you're gay, Sherlock, nor does your father. It's your life and ultimately your decision, but there's no getting around the fact that, well, having sex only with other Alphas will never get you a family. You should at least _try_ to meet an Omega? Please. For me?"

Inwardly he cringed at the thought of even touching an Omega, but for his mother...His lovely, beautiful sweet mother, surly he could at least see what was out there.

**

Sherlock squirmed in his seat as the Omega sitting across from the table batted her lashes and brought her index finger to her mouth, an obvious seduction maneuver. Her nails were painted the same red shade as her lips, which were so plump she had to use filler.

"I don't normally see an Alpha wearing such tight trousers. It shows off your plump butt." Her voice was high and lilting and Sherlock instantly hated it. Worse of all was her scent. It was light and sweet and made Sherlock feel sick every time he had to breath it in.

_Why did Omegas have to smell so insipidly of flowers or fruit?_

"No. I don't suppose you do. This is your first foray since you broke up with you Alpha after all. Oh, sorry. I should say since he broke up with you. Your penchant for online shopping wasn't it?" Sherlock didn't even get to finish the last sentence before the glass of water was tossed in his face.

Fortunately, that was end of their five minutes.

Unfortunately, the next Omega smelled even worse: cupcakes and apricots.

**

Sherlock gave up Omegas entirely after that. But something broke inside him, too. There was the plain fact that he really did want children. Before this silly jaunt into speed dating he'd been able to lie to himself, ignore the fact it was unlikely he would ever have any of his own naturally. Now, in the cold, sad light of his first post-attempt into finding an Omega, any Omega, attractive, he saw just how impossible it was. 

That night he went home and sobbed into his pillow until he passed out.

The next day he made a vow to himself. He would swear off sex entirely, Omegas and Alphas.

For the next two years he busied himself with his work and his blog, slowly gaining a reputation as a consulting detective.

He didn't need anyone after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. Hasn't mummy Holmes ever heard of adoption? But let's disregard that for the sake of the plot, shall we?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as they really help me continue writing!


End file.
